


My Final Moments

by Lady0804



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: One-shots - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady0804/pseuds/Lady0804
Summary: While this is super short I hope you all enjoy it.





	My Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> While this is super short I hope you all enjoy it.

Blood. That was all I could see. It coated the floor and flooded to the walls. It was slowly taking over the small room I found myself in. The walls, untouched from the invading red, were a boring grey.

Silence. There were no birds tweeting in the distance, no leaves rustling in the wind. I couldn't even hear my own breaths. My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to take in enough air. The silence was becoming deafening.

I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was floating in the air. Nothing was supporting my body. It felt so comfortable I didn't want to move. It made me want to fall asleep, but I couldn't; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't slip into a state of peace. I was in constant unrest. It felt like someone was floating with me, brushing up against my left arm, then my leg, and finally a hand rested on my stomach. I hissed in pain.

Finally, I was blessed with sleep.

***

I couldn't open my eyes. There was nothing over them. I just felt so tired and it felt like too much effort to do so. I was able to hear again, although what I heard confused me. There was a constant beeping going off beside me. It was becoming really annoying. I felt something hugging my stomach tightly. There were also things wrapped around my arms and legs.

I heard the door open close to me and then peacefully shut. Footsteps moved closer, then stopped...

Silence...

I had no idea how long they had been there before I heard crying. The beeping stopped and I lost all sense of what was going on around me...

Blackness. This is all I can see.  
Silence. This is all I can hear.

Then my vision returned to me. There was a group of people all gathered around something, crying. They were wearing all black. This was a funeral. This was my funeral. There was a gravestone with my name etched into it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to help in making some one-shots for this series please comment and I will get in contact with you (I'll probably send you a link to the discord and we can do it that way.)
> 
> If you have any ideas for what you would like to see next please leave a comment, this could be an idea or a title for me to work with.
> 
> I hope to see you in the next book of this series bye.


End file.
